Oportunidade
by dessagleek
Summary: Porque todos precisam de uma oportunidade.. e quando ela aparece, temos que aproveita-la.


**N/A: Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic. Foi feita com muito carinho como presente pra minha mana, Quel (bjao mana! t adolo!). Só queria agradecer a minha mana e ao Marcello, que foram as pessoas que mais me apoiaram para escrever uma fic, e aqui está. Espero que gostem. **

**Oportunidade**

Andava pelos corredores apressado. Tinha que chegar até ela, simplesmente tinha. Tinha quase como obrigação contar-lhe a verdade, abrir-lhe os olhos para tal fato que já havia virado presente na vida deles. Suas mãos suavam e seu corpo tremia levemente ao pensar na reação dela. Nunca fora muito corajoso para tanto, mesmo querendo muito dizer essas coisas para ela a tanto tempo. Agora era a sua chance. Sua maravilhosa chance. E não poderia perde-la.

Seu amigo, que a tanto tempo o incentivava a tomar a iniciativa, havia lhe dito agora a pouco onde ela estaria e que estaria _sozinha. _Foi tudo o que ele precisava saber. Juntando toda a sua coragem rumou direto para Torre de Astronomia. Sabia a muito tempo que ela gostava de admirar o céu a noite, mas nunca pensou que esse costume dela lhe seria tão propício. Aproveitaria essa deixa como pedido de desculpas a ela, havia a magoado muito na noite passada, dizendo coisas que não queria e também não pensava sobre ela e já não agüentava de tanto remorso. Gostava demais dela.

Finalmente estava perto, mas sua ansiedade era tanta que ele era capaz de não saber o que falar a ela. O que a faria ir embora. E só de pensar nisso seu corpo gelou. Tinha que se acalmar, se não faria uma bobagem e perderia sua chance. A chance e _ela. _Ele realmente não queria isso. Por isso tratou de entrar em uma sala vazia antes de se dirigir até o alto da torre.

Entrou na sala e se sentou no chão. Milhares de pensamentos na cabeça. Milhares de formas de como contar a ela o que verdadeiramente sentia. Podia sentir as batidas de seu coração acelerado. Na verdade não se importava se iria parecer idiota, se importava mais com a reação dela ao ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Por isso tratou de se acalmar. O que levou algum tempo, mas ele conseguiu. Foi uma vitória. E que com muita sorte se seguiria de outra. Começou a pensar em como diria as coisas, ela gostaria de vê-lo assim, já que ela é sempre tão racional.. e era isso que dava medo nela. O modo com que ela via as coisas. Ele deveria ser direto, pois ela também é impaciente. Assim como ele.

Subiu rapidamente as escadas. Quando entrou reparou que a sala estava somente iluminada por alguns archotes e que ela estava de pé na sacada observando atentamente a lua. Seu coração disparou mais uma vez e dessa vez ele temeu que ela pudesse ouvi-lo. E como ela estava linda! Nunca a vira tão linda na vida, mesmo com as vestes da escola ela nunca lhe parecera tão.. angelical.

Seus passos ecoaram no piso frio da sala o que a fez se virar rapidamente. Parou a poucos metros dela. E eles se encararam. Ele notou que ela carregava um brilho diferente no olhar, mas mesmo assim ela ainda se mostrava muito magoada com ele. Nesse instante seu coração parou. E a voz dela lhe veio aos ouvidos, fria.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele temeu que sua voz falhasse. E mais uma vez tentou se acalmar. Pelo visto funcionou porque quando falou sua voz saiu firme.

- Precisamos conversar.

Ela o olhou demoradamente, como se avaliando se deveriam realmente conversar. O olhar dela lhe atravessou como uma flecha e ele se sentiu corar. Deu graças porque estava no escuro, ainda na parte em que a luz da lua não o atingia.

- Ok. Diga.

- Mione. Primeiramente peço desculpas pelo o que aconteceu ontem. Eu não queria ter-lhe dito aquelas coisas, porque eu não penso e nem sinto nada daquilo o que eu disse para você.

Ela se virou totalmente para ele e seus olhos tomaram uma expressão divertida. Afinal o grande cabeça dura que ele era estava ali, no alto da Torre de Astronomia para lhe pedir desculpas? Isso era realmente surpreendente e ela adorava isso nele. O poder que ele tinha de surpreende-la. Chegou a cogitar a idéia de perdoa-lo de uma vez, mas resolveu testa-lo antes. Ela não chorou a noite toda para ele chegar lá e pedir desculpas e ela lhe perdoar de uma vez.

- Mas você disse.

- Olha, eu realmente sou um grande idiota, impulsivo, teimoso.. enfim, eu sou muito idiota. Mas eu não faço isso por querer. Faço isso porque fico com muita raiva quando você fala de outros caras na minha frente, quando eu vejo eles olhando pra você, quando você olha pra eles, quando você conversa com algum deles eu realmente fico com muita.. muita.. – e as palavras do amigo lhe vieram a mente. "Rony. Admita que você está com ciúmes..". É, ele realmente estava com ciúmes, muito ciúmes.. – eu fico com ciúmes.. de você...

Pronto. Tinha falado tudo, ou pelo menos tentou falar tudo. Agora era esperar a reação dela. Se sentiu corar com muito mais intensidade do que da outra vez. Admitiu ser um grande idiota e isso o fazia ficar no mínimo envergonhado. Por sua vez, ela se apoiou na mureta as suas costas para mais uma vez se surpreender com ele. Ele havia admitido que era um grande idiota. E para ela! Isso sim era uma surpresa. Ela pode notar que ao falar ele foi se aproximando da claridade dando para ela ver o quanto ele se sentiu envergonhado.. e o quanto ele estava bonito. Bonito e atraente. Essas observações quase a tiraram do caminho lógico do seu raciocínio. Quase.

- Por que?

"O que diabos eu estou fazendo?! Por Merlin Granger o que você está fazendo?! Que pergunta mais idiota!" Ela se recriminou. "O menino dos seus sonhos praticamente se declarou para você e você faz uma pergunta dessas?" Se sentiu uma tremenda idiota por ter feito isso e quando tentou concertar as coisas ele se pronunciou.

- Como assim por que? – perguntou o ruivo. Ele mesmo respondeu. – Porque eu gosto de você. Gosto muito.

Dessa vez ele se sentiu ferver. Estava a um passo de ter ou não a garota dos seus sonhos e isso o deixava apavorado! A expressão no rosto dela era indecifrável. Talvez ela estivesse absorvendo a informação que ele acabara de lhe dar, ou talvez estivesse somente preparando um jeito de dizer a ele que para ela, ele era somente um amigo. Mas esses pensamentos se mostraram contrários quando ela finalmente se manifestou.

A menina começou a rir bobamente. "Eu sabia! Sabia que ela riria de mim! Fiz um papel de idiota pra nada!" E se virando para ir embora lançou a ela um olhar magoado. Caminhou a passos rápidos para fora da sala, para que ela não o visse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Hermione não acreditou de primeira no que ele estava falando. Para ela simplesmente não era possível que Rony Weasley gostasse dela. O seu estado de choque só passou quando ela teve certeza de que ele estava brincando com ela. Por isso começou a rir. Mas ela não imaginava que ele fosse ficar magoado por isso, do contrario, ele pareceu muito chateado com a atitude dela. Parou de rir instantaneamente quando percebeu que ele ia embora e se demorou a imaginar o por que desse ato.

Foi quando ela viu que talvez ele estivesse falando a verdade. Que talvez ele gostasse realmente dela e que ele ficou seriamente magoado com ela por causa do riso. Caminhou igualmente apressada para tentar alcança-lo e quando chegou no alto da escada ela o viu terminando de desce-la.

- Ron espere!

Ao ouvir o grito dela ele se virou para cima e pode vê-la no alto da escada visivelmente preocupada. Mas ele não se importou e recomeçou a andar para longe. Não queria vê-la agora. Não depois do que ela fez a ele. Provavelmente ela pediria desculpas por ter rido da cara dele, mas isso não importava agora. Queria ficar longe dela.

Ao ver que ele parou, ela sorriu, mas parecia que ele não tinha visto esse sorriso porque a expressão dele indicava que ainda estava muito magoado com ela. Viu também que provavelmente ele não a queria por perto, talvez pensando que ela não gostasse dele. Mas iria provar o contrario. Por isso continuou a segui-lo, apertando o passo.

Ele parou ao notar que estava em um dos seus lugares preferidos. Tinha andado a esmo desde que havia descido da torre tamanha a raiva que tinha dela. Por que tinha rido dele? Não seria mais fácil apenas dizer que não gostava dele e propor apenas a sua amizade? Ele teria aceitado de bom grado apesar de se sentir imensamente triste. Mas não. Ela queria o fazer parecer mais idiota ainda, pior, se sentir mais idiota ainda. Um idiota apaixonado. Praguejou alto e já estava começando a voltar para dormitório quando a viu.

Não estranhou ao notar para onde ele iria. Alias, lhe pareceu um lugar muito adequado para o que tinha a lhe dizer alem de ser o lugar favorito dele. Lá onde ele era um rei. "O _seu _rei" pensou. O campo de Quadribol nunca tinha lhe parecido tão bonito. O próprio céu nunca esteve tão bonito quanto aquela noite. Notou que ele xingou alto e não pode deixar de rir mais uma vez. Não o haviam trocado. Era mesmo o seu Rony. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram ela teve certeza que seu coração falhara uma batida. E que talvez desabasse ali mesmo.

Viu que ela sorria. Sorria docemente. E mais uma vez não pode deixar de reparar na beleza dela, na leveza de seus passos, que mais pareciam ecoar como as batidas do seu coração. Observou ela se aproximar cada vez mais e com surpresa se viudeixando-se abraçar porela. A raiva a muito desaparecera dele, deixando lugar a felicidade que sentia ao receber todo o calor do corpo dela abraçado ao seu.

- Ron me perdoe. – foram as palavras dela ao terminar o abraço.

A única reação de Ron foi ficar parado, a observando.

- Me perdoe por ter rido de você, por favor. Eu realmente não queria, pensava que você estava brincando comigo, que não poderia ser verdade que você gosta de mim, por isso comecei a rir. Mas não esperava que você ficasse tão magoado comigo. Daí eu vi você ir embora e finalmente caí na real de que você estava falando sério e que deveria estar me odiando por aquilo que fiz. E agora estou aqui tentando concertar o meu erro e te dizer que também gosto muito de você por mais que não pareça as vezes e que também fico muito irritada quando te vejo com outras garotas.

Ele ficou sem reação. Depois de tudo o que havia passado ela vem e diz que também gosta dele? Isso era bom demais para ser verdade! Finalmente compreendeu a reação dela e admitiu que, se fosse com ele, teria tido a mesma coisa. As batidas do seu coração ficaram cada vez mais rápidas e ele não encontrava palavras para expressar o que sentia. Foi ai que abriu o maior sorriso que pode.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – a voz dela continha um pouco de decepção.

Foi quando ele percebeu que palavras não seriam capazes de demonstrar o quão feliz ele estava. Quando percebeu que, nem se quisesse, conseguiria demonstrar tamanho sentimento. E numa atitude ousada a beijou.

Um beijo apaixonado de ambas as partes. Perderam a noção do tempo, quanto teria passado mesmo? Minutos? Segundos? Horas? Nada disso importava. O que importava era que estavam ali. Eternizando o momento tentando gravar cada gesto, cada reação um do outro e que ao fazer isso a sensação de euforia se apossava deles.

Sem desfazer o abraço eles se separaram e seus olhos se encontraram. Uma sensação maravilhosa tomou conta de ambos.

- Bem, acho que tenho que fazer o pedido oficial, não tenho? – disse o ruivo com um enorme sorriso.

- Acho que tem. – respondeu Mione, dando um selinho nele.

- Pois bem – disse Rony, tentando fazer uma voz séria, mas falhando ao ver a cara de riso da, praticamente, namorada. – Hermione Granger.. hum, hum – notando que a garota riu ainda mais – ok. Vou ser direto então. Quer namorar comigo?

- Mas é claro que... – a menina fez suspense, e observou o rosto do ruivo se contrair em uma careta. Riu. – sim!

O garoto fez uma espécie de dança da vitória rindo e pulando, enquanto Mione apenas o observava com uma cara de o-quê-que-ele-tá-fazendo? Até que sentiu ser levantada do chão e girada no ar.

- Aaaahaaaaaaa! Me põe no chão seu bobo!

Rony a soltou, rindo, mas logo depois a envolveu em um abraço que foi acompanhado de outro beijo e mais outro, e outro, e outro...

Nunca o céu lhes pareceu tão bonito.


End file.
